


Don't Touch Me

by LinkyMew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: shit goes down when lance touches a galran keith's ear ;')





	1. The Fuuuuu-?

Keith woke up to a siren blasting in his ears. It was louder than usual. The red paladin believed something was definitely wrong, so Keith jumped up and grabbed his jacket. He raced down the hallway, feeling the wind in his hair... and ears? It was normal to feel wind on your skin, but it felt like... hair. He didn't stop, though, and continued running. Everything seemed... brighter. The light was hurting his eyes. What was happening?

He reached the control room, only Allura and Coran there. "GALRA ON SHIP!" Keith felt something flatten on his head. He turned around, seeing nothing. "MONSTER!" Allura shouted at him, Keith's eyes widening. "W-where is the Galra?" He asked. Allura paused. "...Keith?" Keith nodded, looking concerned. "Why are you looking at me like I have- WHAT THE HECK?" Keith shouted as he looked down at his hands. They were purple, and his fingers no longer had nails. They were pointed at the tip, making them like claws.

He heard the door open, and was tackled before he could see who it was. "I GOT HIM PRINCESS!" The voice belonged to Lance, who held his gun to his head. "Can you get off of me?" Keith hissed, looking at Lance. "Dude! You have _ears_!" Lance said in excitement, getting off the red paladin. Keith got up, brushing dust off his jacket. "Thanks, Mr. Obvious." He rolled his eyes, before realizing his eyes were plain yellow, they didn't see what direction he was looking in.

The door slid open, and the other three paladins came in. "Where's the- Lance, my buddy, there's a Galra right there so uh..." Hunk's bayard turned into his gun, pointing it at Keith's direction. "Keith turned Galra!" Exclaimed Pidge, realizing instantly who he was. "Yes, so Hunk, put that down." Keith put his hand on the gun, pushing it towards the ground. "How do I know you're not just some Galra _pretending_ to be Keith, huh?"

"Because I know that you have a crush on Shay."

"W-what... no I don't..."

"LIES." Pidge giggled. Hunk blushed, crossing his arms as soon as his bayard turned back into its regular shape. "So... you're Galra now..." He started, looking at the ground. Keith stepped back, his ears flattening against his skull. As soon as what the yellow paladin had said processed in his mind, he eyes narrowed. "Yes. I am. Now, why were we called down?" He turned back to Allura, tapping his foot impatiently. "Coran, take Keith to the.. nesting room." Allura instructed, starting to explain what was going on. Coran did as told, and made Keith follow him to a room with strange toy-like objects.

Keith instantly recognized them, and if he hadn't had fur to cover his cheeks, they would be super red. "W-why are you taking me here?" Keith asked. "Allura detected that in you are in pre-heat, so we're going to get you stuff for when you enter heat." Coran explained, looking through the piles of objects that laid on the ground. "Pre-heat...?" "Yes, basically what you humans call a 'period', minus the blood. You have a scent that can be detected by other species, including humans, and the scent will attract alphas and they will want to mate with you. Also, you will have," Coran coughed, " _urges_."

Keith was thankful for the fur that covered his cheeks now. They covered the glowing red that would have been there if he was in his normal form. He nodded, biting his lip. His ears went back up and he went back to the control room. He was self-conscious. Lance inched closer to him and Keith inched farther. Until Lance was next him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt air rush past his ears as Lance leaned close. "Can I touch your ears?" He asked. Keith, not really caring, nodding shortly. He felt Lance's hand scratch the back of his ear and Keith let out an unexpected purr. Lance laughed. "Kitty~" He continued to scratch his ear, and Keith moved in the touch. He purred louder and louder, until he let out a slight moan.

Keith pulled away, his ears flattening. Everyone just stared at him. "What the quiznack was that?" Lance's cheeks were red. "I-I..." Shiro, seeing that Keith was uncomfortable, nodded to Keith. "We'll be taking the blue lion down to Isengelo and Vauva to sort out the Galra problem." Lance nodded, running to get into his lion.

Hunk sniffed the air, his mouth turning to into a smile. "Dudes, can you smell that?" He asked. Pidge sniffed the air, and nodded. "Yeah. Did you make something?" Hunk shook his head, sniffing the air until he got to Keith. The red paladin froze. "What do you want." Hunk heaved a sigh, seeming dazed. "Dude, what kind of shampoo do you use?" "Shampoo- what?" He sniffed himself, not smelling anything out of the usual, keeping in mind he sense of smell was better than anyone else's in the room. Allura dragged Hunk away from Keith, keeping composure. "I suggest you stay away from Keith for now."

Keith nodded, knowing what she meant.  He swallowed, before sighing. "I'm going to go and clear my mind. If you need me, I'll be with Red." He informed, before walking to his lion. He climbed in, sitting in the chair. "Hey, Red."

**You're in pre-heat.**

"Yeah..." He looked at the ground, ashamed.

**Don't feel bad.**

"I don't... I just needed someone to talk to." He sighed.

**You should be nesting.**

Keith had already picked up the concept of nesting. Get an Alpha's scent, and wrap yourself in it. "I don't have an Alpha I'm interested in." He admitted. "I don't know any Alphas."

**Blue owes me.**

"What?" He asked.

**I had a bet with Blue. He said you liked Lance, and I said you didn't. I win.**

There was a moment of silence.

**DAMMIT. You like Lance, don't you?**

Keith crossed his arms. "N-no... maybe... just a little bit..." His ears perked at the thought of Lance holding him. He rubbed against the chair, purring.

**You totally do.**

"Yes, but don't tell!" He complained.

**I'm telling Blue.**

"Then Blue's going to-"

**Blue is loyal to her word, she wont tell a soul.**

It took a second of hesitation before Keith nodded. "Alright." He felt his lion move with happiness.

**Green says she ships it.**

Keith, if he could, would be blushing hard by now.

**So does Yellow. Black doesn't.**

Keith snorted. "Of course he doesn't. He wanted me with _Shiro_ of all people. SHIRO!" Keith snickered. "Thanks, Red. I needed someone to cheer me up."

**No problem. Blue's coming back, I'm going to tell him.**

Keith got out of the red lion, thanking him again before going back to the control room where Lance, Shiro and the others waited.  
  
Hunk pointed at him. "Dude, smell Keith." Lance went over and sniffed him, and sighed. "How do you smell so good~?" Keith bit his lip. "I shower better than you." Instead of getting a competitive 'DO NOT' from Lance, the blue paladin agreed with him. "Yeah~" He seemed more dazed than Hunk, scratching Keith's ears again.

"Paladins, focus! We are entering a battle, _get to your lions_!"


	2. Prince Lotor and the Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing?  
> In his mind, Keith responded. 'I can get Lotor now. Lotor might still have access to the conversation.'  
> This isn't safe, Keith.  
> 'I know, but it's the only plan that could work. I can get Lotor's trust and then kill him.' Keith stopped communicating with Red and looked at the screen. "I think Red lost power.  
> The other paladins looked concerned. "Keith-" Shiro started, but was cut off by a sad sounding Keith. "It was an honor fighting with you, boys. And Pidge." The connection was lost as he entered the Galra's ship, Lotor waiting for him at the hanger.

Keith flew threw the air in Red, looking around. His eyes could see further, and everything seemed to be brighter. "Lance, there's a drone on your left." "Thanks!" And with that, another explosion could be heard and seen. Keith had to flatten his ears and close his eyes so it wouldn't blind him for a few seconds. Another drone flew on his right, and he easily blasted it thanks to Red. Keith smiled before his lions seemed to freeze. His control screen glowed red, and his signals were out. He couldn't contact his teammates.

The face of Lotor appeared, smiling wickedly. "Hello, Keith."

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"I see you are half Galra as well."

Keith froze and his ears flattened. "Y-Yes."

"I bet everyone looks down on you, don't they? Calling you 'monster'?"

A moment of silence.

"I take that as a yes."

"...They'll come around."

"But when, Keith? Why not join me, a half-breed like yourself? We could rule this entire galaxy!""

Keith pondered for a moment. Was he seriously considering this? But... why?

Something broke his thoughts. "-eith! Ca- you he- me?" The voice belonged to Shiro, who was trying to reach out to him.

Keith looked at the ground, biting his lip. He could trick Lotor. This was his chance, to end this once and for all. It was a chance... and Keith never gave up chances. "What's the plan?" He let a grin cover his face, trying to show the Galra side of his. The face of Lotor smiled.

"Good. We will bring your lion to seem as if you were taken by us." Keith nodded in understanding. What did the Galra say all the time for respect again? "Vrepit Sal," Keith said almost automatically, raising his fist to his chest. Lotor returned the gesture before the screen went back to normal.

His signals turned back on. "Keith! What happened?" It was Pidge's voice. "I-I don't know! I cant control my lion!" Lies.

"Try to connect with it." Shiro instructed. Keith closed his eyes, putting his hands on the controls.

**What are you doing?**

In his mind, Keith responded. _'I can get Lotor now. Lotor might still have access to the conversation.'_

**This isn't safe, Keith.**

_'I know, but it's the only plan that could work. I can get Lotor's trust and then kill him.'_ Keith stopped communicating with Red and looked at the screen. "I think Red lost power.

The other paladins looked concerned. "Keith-" Shiro started, but was cut off by a sad sounding Keith. "It was an honor fighting with you, boys. And Pidge." The connection was lost as he entered the Galra's ship, Lotor waiting for him at the hanger. Taking off his helmet, Keith stepped out of his lion. His head was raised high, and he only wore a frown to show maturity.

"Keith, Red Paladin of Voltron, I see you have joined our cause." Lotor smiled at him. Keith nodded while keeping a straight face before kneeling before him in respect. "Yes, Prince Lotor." "Good. I will show you to your room. There will be clothes and a feast for you tonight," Lotor didn't wait for him to reply and walked off. Keith scampered up, follow after the Prince of the Galra. He didn't ask any questions, as no Galra soldier would.

They soon arrived to a room, the door opening almost automatically. Keith stepped inside, almost feeling like he was home. It was set up similarly to the rooms in the castle he had stayed in for months. Lotor nodded to Keith, smiling with pleasure. "Now, Keith, look at me." Keith's eyes laid on the Prince's. "If you want anything, _anything_ at all, don't be afraid to ask me for it. You are allowed to get spoiled." He promised.

Keith nodded, thinking that it would never happen. Lotor left him alone to get everything settled in. Clothes laid on the desk that resided across from the bed with purple sheets that matched the dark purple interior. He placed a hand on them, feeling them before putting them on. If he wanted to be one with them to kill Lotor, he had to dress like them. He hung his jacket on the hook near the door, sighing. He heard the door open, and turned his head to see a happy looking Lotor smiling at him. " _Anything_." He reminded, before walking off. Keith had to admit, he was tempted to give in.

He placed his armor and helmet under the bed, feeling bad for leaving his only connection to the first and only friends he had ever made. But, they would thank him later. He went out in his new uniform, his blade in his hand. He saw Lotor waiting for him. "Let's go _soldier_. Your 'friends' will be coming soon to rescue you. We need you in rags so we can lure them here." Lotor sniffed him. "Are you in _heat_?" He asked, and Keith nodded. Lotor looked at him for a minute or too before giving him a smirk. "After we lure in the paladins. I'll find you someone to mate with." Lotor promised. _Mate_? What did that mean? Keith, still being new to Galra ways, was not familiar with what this term meant.

"Alright." Keith agreed before bowing in respect. Lotor grabbed his chin, making the paladin look at the Prince of the Galra. "And if you ever even _think_ of betraying us," Lotor's eyes narrowed," there will be consequences." He removed his hand, stepping away from him. "I guess we should get you in some rags, then, shall we?" He clapped excitedly, smiling the whole while. Rags were forced on him before he had time to reply, and was thrown into a cell with another man. He seemed similar to Pidge, with the same hairstyle but lacked glasses. Could this be...?

"Hey," Keith started, "are you Matt?" He asked. The Pidge look-a-like was startled, jumping back in shock. "H-how do you know my name?" He asked. Keith didn't answer, not wanting to converse with him anymore. It didn't seem right to talk to a prisoner. But wait, he was one. Keith was just confused, his mind spinning in circles. "Do you happen to know a Katie? Katie Holt?" Matt asked, and to that Keith nodded.

"She talks about you all the time."

"R-really? Where is she?"

"Shut up!" A sentry said from the outside, banging its blaster against the door that led to the cell they were in. That shut them up, and the silence returned. They heard banging, like those from blasters, outside the door. "Pidge, on your- SHIT!" It was Lance and Pidge. They had come for him. His heart skipped a beat as the door opened, but Keith knew he couldn't be seen. He huddled into a corner, hissing as the light grew. Matt was pulled out first by Pidge. "Matt!" She exclaimed, hugging her brother tightly. Lance looked in, seeing Keith. The red paladin had his back turned, staring at the wall and hoping they wouldn't recognize him. "Mullet?" The nickname made Keith flinch. "Get out." Keith whispered. "What?" "GET OUT!" Pidge and Matt were shocked, staring at him in confusion. Keith felt heartbroken, but knew he couldn't tell them what his plan was.

Lance shook his head. "Not without you, Keith!" He put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Lance, if he isn't coming, then we have got to go. The guards are coming!"

"Lance, get out. Don't come back for me." Keith pleaded, his now yellow eyes full of sadness. Lance swallowed, but nodded. He ran out with Pidge and Matt, and Keith sighed in relief. Only a few moments after, the guards came in to see him. "Where did the paladins go?" Keith pointed in the opposite direction of where they had left. "Over there!" He shouted, venom edged in his voice. They nodded, following where he had pointed.

Lotor came in a few minutes after, sighing. "They got away." Keith growled, the Galra side of him growing. "Anyways, I will let you go back to your room." Lotor said, getting him out of the rags. "I am still searching for a mate for you. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." And with that, he was off. Keith returned to his room, hiding in the bathroom as he turned his signal on and put on his head gear to listen to his teammates.

"Yeah, we are flying back with Matt. We didn't get Keith."

" _What_?"

"He didn't want to come, Shiro."

"He wouldn't do something as reckless as that, Lance!"

Keith felt his heart drop, wanting to say something. He knew that the video cameras would probably pick up anything he said.

"Well, he told us to leave."

"Pidge, I don't need your sass right now. Why did he say that?"

"How are we supposed to know?"

"...What if Keith wanted to stay?"

Keith somehow felt happier when he heard his friends' voices. He yearned for them, but he had to wait. He had to be patient.

"Wait... Keith's signals are on."

"Keith, are you there?"

"Buddy, what's going on?"

Keith looked around in the bathrooms for cameras, feeling relived as he found none.

" _Don't look for me_."

"Keith, what-"

" _Do not look for me_." He repeated bitterly. "You're going to ruin my plans if-"

"Keith!" A knock could be heard from the door leading into his bedroom. It was Lotor.

"Keith? Who is that?"

Ignoring Shiro's question, Keith turned off his voice coms and hid his helmet in the bath tub.

Keith opened the bathroom door to see Lotor in more fancy attire. "We will be going to dinner." He announced. "The others are waiting."

Keith nodded. "Of course. Then we can discuss plans for future encounters with the paladins." Venom was caught in his voice. What was happening? Why did he sound more... Galra? Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, at least for now. "Then what are we waiting for?" Lotor opened the door, smiling. Keith took a step out, and they went to the dinner.

* * *

Lance, getting back into his blue lion, felt so confused. Why hadn't Keith just gone with him? So may questions lingered in the blue paladin's brain, but no answers were given. As soon as he turned his com back on, he sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we are flying back with Matt. We didn't get Keith."

" _What_?"

"He didn't want to come, Shiro."

"He wouldn't do something as reckless as that, Lance!"

This time, it was Pidge who answered the angry sounding Shiro.

"Well, he told us to leave."

"Pidge, I don't need your sass right now. Why did he say that?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Lance asked, growling.

"...What if Keith wanted to stay?" Hunk suggested.

Silence. But, he could hear shallow breathing coming from another voice. He checked the signals that connected, and Keith's red name appeared on the screen of his helmet.

"Wait... Keith's signals are on."

"Keith, are you there?" Shiro asked.

"Buddy, what's going on?" Concern was laced in the yellow paladin's voice.

A moment of silence, and then,

" _Don't look for me_." It was Keith.

"Keith, what-" Lance started, but was almost immediately cut off by the red paladin.

" _Do not look for me_." He repeated bitterly. "You're going to ruin my plans if-"

A small knock could be heard in the background, but it didn't belong to the cell Keith had been in when the rescue mission had occurred. ' _What?_ ' Lance thought in utter confusion. ' _Wasn't he just in a cell?_ '

On Keith's end, Lotor's voice could be heard. "Keith!"

There was a gentle tap, as if Keith had placed his helmet down.

"Keith? Keith!" Shiro called for him, but there was no answer.

" _We will be going to dinner_. _The others are waiting._ " Lotor's voice said.

" _Of course. Then we can discuss plans for future encounters with the paladins._ " It was Keith, and Lance bit his lip. Was he okay?

" _Then what are we waiting for?_ " Lotor asked, and they heard the sound of a door being opened. It soon closed, and there was silence.

"Guys," Hunk started, "I think Keith joined the Galra's side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look I'm starting with Lance

Keith returned from the dinner, feeling full. It was normal goo, but unlike his time on the ship, he _enjoyed_ it. Keith walked into his room, and walked into the bathroom. He picked up the helmet and realized the signal was still on. Pidge must have hacked into it to turn the signal back on. "Crow..." He cursed. He put the helmet on, and saw that no one had their signal on. He turned it off for the best, and returned it to under the bed. He plopped onto the bed and pulled out his blade of Marmora. He closed his eyes, imagining himself impaling the purple sword in the back of Lotor.

It was reckless, sure, but Keith had too. Heck, maybe he was better off doing this on his own. Screw Voltron. _What am I saying?_ Keith thought, but shook his head. _Voltron is the defender of the universe, has and always will be._ He reminded himself. The ship went into night mode, and that's when the plan sparked into his brain. What if he blew up the entire ship? He could put his stuff in Red and make her fly off.

But where would he get a bomb? Would it be too obvious? _Lotor_. He could make up a plan to kill the Voltron paladins, but instead use it for the ship! He smiled at his plan, but yawned as the pull of sleep drained him off his energy. He would have to set the plan into action tomorrow...

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Keith woke up earlier than normal to set his plan into action. He got dressed in his attire before heading back to find Lotor. Surprisingly, the Prince was outside his door. "Hello, my Paladin." The Prince smirked. Keith blushed slightly, biting his lip. "I sense you need something?"

"Yes, actually. Last night after dinner, I had an idea. I could sneak back onto the Voltron castle, place a bomb and explode the ship." He explained. "However, I might also need a message cube to convince them to let the shield down." Keith added.

Lotor thought for a moment, eyeing him suspiciously. "...and you're sure you won't use this for your own schemes."

"No, sir. I would never."

"I could use a druid to see if you're lying."

"Then do it if you think I would lie." Keith threatened.

Lotor smiled at Keith's remark, and nodded. "Alright then." He handed Keith one of the cube things, similar to what Coran had but with a purple hue.

Keith held it in his hands, smiling. "Thank you." He bowed, and walked back into his room. He went into his bathroom, and sat on the floor. He turned on the cube to record.

> "H-Hey. It's Keith. This may be after I'm dead, or something... but I hope you like it?"

Keith swallowed, nervous.

> "I just wanted to... to say thank you...
> 
> Thank you for being my friends... and for being like a brother to me, Shiro."

_I'm a nervous wreck._ Keith thought, and sighed before continuing the recording.

> "I know we seem to hate each other, but you... you changed my life, Lance.
> 
> Pidge, thank you for being like a little sister to me, and keep on believing in Mothman.
> 
> Hunk, uh, y-you're cooking is good."

_Shouldn't have said that. SHOULDNT HAVE SAID THAT. WHERE IS THE ABORT BUTTON?!_

> "Allura, I know you hate me but... you're like the mother I never had. Also, Shiro likes you.
> 
> Coran, keep believing you are gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He took a deep breathe, feeling tears go down his cheeks.

> "A-and... and I miss you too. I know you probably wont miss me, but whatever. Just... just d-don't think about it too much...
> 
> You probably hate me because I 'joined' the Galra, but this is part of a bigger plan.
> 
> So... bye."

The recording stopped, and he felt empty. His heart felt numb. They didn't care for him. They would think he betrayed them... and he did.

He betrayed them by being foolish.

He betrayed them by being _Galra._

* * *

The explosives were brought to him, and he began to pack as soon as night shift was on. He grabbed all of his stuff, including the message cube, and ran to Red.

**You need help.**

He shook his head. Red bent down and let him inside. Keith placed the bags under the control panel, where his feet would go. He climbed out of his lion, looking at her one last time. _I might never see you again._ He thought sadly.

**I hope not.**

He nodded. _I love you._

**I love you too.**

_You need to get to the castle, got it?_

**You better get out alive.**

Keith smiled, before grabbing the explosive and running off. He couldn't ensure he would be alive, but he could ensure no one else was hurt by the Galra, including half breeds like him.

Keith ran to the center control room, placing a bomb there. Before that, he hacked into the system and made all the sentries go out of order, letting him roam around freely without being questioned every two goddamn seconds of his life because he's holding some very explosive bombs he got from Lotor himself.  _That's one, two more to go._

Keith held the control in his right hand, ready to press it when all the bombs were placed. He raced down the halls, all of them looking the same. He somehow got to the cells, where he silently released everyone. They jumped in escape pods, and flew off. He placed another bomb near the escape pods, and knew where he would put the next one: Lotor's personal ship.

Keith, out of breathe, walked there instead, taking a good look at the place. He finally got to the place Lotor's personal ship was, placing a bomb there as well. It took him longer to get back to the escape pods, seeing as he was tired of running. Everyone was still asleep, and only one pod was left for him.

He climbed in, disembarking the escape pod. He still had his paladin armor on, so he was safe. As soon as he was well far away from Lotor's ship, he pressed down the button.

Everything was burning. The massive explosion was ringing in Keith's ears, making it hard to hear anything. The light blinded him, and he just kept flying. He needed to get away _fast._ It was the only way.

But he couldn't. The explosion engulfed him in, and the seat flew him out of the pod. He had his helmet all the way on, protecting himself against the toxic fumes of radiation. He was lost in the clouds of smoke and flames, and he could no longer see anything. The shock overwhelmed him, and everything went black. He couldn't see anything. It was just... darkness.


	4. Reunion

It had been days since Keith was taken, or switched sides. Maybe Keith had been spying the whole time? No one knew. The red lion hadn't come back yet, so maybe Keith was spying for Voltron? Without saying anything? Didn't see like Keith much, but then again, he had ears. And fur. And was related to the guy who was trying to kill them.  
Okay, so _maybe_ Keith might be a _little_ evil. At least, his blood was evil. Not Keith. Definitely not Keith.   
Or was he...?  
You see, Keith is not an open book. You cant just go up to him and ask "yo you evil or somethin'?" No, no, no, no, no.... not at all. Well, even if he wanted to, its not like Keith is on the ship. For all they knew, he was back chilling on Earth. 

Lance couldn't believe this. He _mustn't_ believe this. Keith would _not_ just abandon them. He yelled at Pidge for being as selfish to want and risk the entire universe for the lives of her brother and father. What did Keith know? Not like he had any family.   
Lance took a second and looked at the last thing he thought. _'Okay, that was harsh.'_ The blue paladin admitted, sighing in defeat. He was sitting on the bed in his room, just waiting for something to happen. No girls to flirt with, no Keith to annoy, and Hunk was on a mission to Balmera for the millionth time this week. "Oh yes, I'm Hunk and I get to see my girlfriend every two seconds because I'm not a wreck like the rest of you". 

Oh, and Shiro? He could be a Galra because he was _so fucking content with Keith leaving us for them_. What happened to the Shiro Lance knew? Lance's hero? Lance's space dad?  
Oh well. Couldn't dwell on that. They just needed to know where Keith was. What was Keith doing? Was Keith alright? What if Keith was hurt?  
The sheer thought of Keith being hurt made Lance angry, and he didn't know why. He sprang up as his door was opened, the blue paladin being jumpy. It was Pidge, looking happy and distressed. What was going on?  
"The Red Lion just returned." She informed him, signaling him to follow. He did as told, (or motioned?) and quickly ran after. They soon got to the hangers, and sure enough, Red was standing there.   
  
"Where's Keith?" Lance asked, looking up at the lion for answers.  
  
Those questions went unaddressed, but the lion knelt down before Lance like Blue would to him.   
"Lance," Allura's hand was put upon his shoulder. "I think it's time we switch lions again. I will pilot Blue, and you will Red." Lance nodded, understanding.  
The blue paladin walked into the great lion he had once piloted, and he was to pilot again. He looked around, noticing clothes, and Keith's Blade of Mormora. What was it doing there?   
Lance looked all over the small interior of the lion, but found no Keith.  
He noticed that something laid on the Pilot's seat. It was a small cube, like one that Coran had. It was smaller, however, and had a different coloring. 

Lance picked it up, observing it. He took it with him, placing it into the pocket of his brown, leather jacket. He went out of the Red Lion, and headed to the common room. Everyone usually rested there, so he thought it would be great to show it there to everyone.   
He was right. Everyone was there, and Hunk had returned from his date with Shay. He sat down retrieving the cube from his pocket and showing it to the rest of them.

"What is that?" Pidge asked, looking at it from all directions.   
"It's a Message Cube," Coran informed them. "It records messages for someone. Either to remember something or to communicate over looooong distances!" He said, stretching out his arms to prove the point.  
Allura nodded. "Where did you find it?" She asked, her ears going down a bit. Lance looked towards the way to the hangers. "I found it in Red." He said.  
Everyone was silent. "...We should listen to it." Shiro suggested, turning to Allura. "It could be a confirmation that Keith joined the other side or some information on the Galra." The princess nodded in agreement. The cube started to float, leaving Lance startled.

_"H-Hey. It's Keith."_

 

Lance's heart skipped a beat as he heard the ex-paladin's voice. It was like something he was missing.

 

_"This may be after I'm dead, or something... but I hope you like it?"  
_

 

Lance felt his fists tighten at the word ' _dead_ '. He didn't know why, he had hated Keith, but he didn't want to believe that Keith was dead. He _couldn't_ believe Keith was dead. Because that was a lie... right?

_"I just wanted to... to say thank you..."_

 

Hunk was already with tears, and Pidge looked like she was about to cry. She was more than shocked, she was petrified.

 

_"Thank you for being my friends... and for being like a brother to me, Shiro."_

 

Shiro smiled with pride. Lance looked at him, feeling too sad. He wanted Keith next to him. He wanted to _hug_ him. Was that bad...? To like the Red Paladin he was supposed rivals with? 

_"I know we seem to hate each other, but you... you changed my life, Lance."_

 

Lance's jaw dropped, and he broke. He swallowed, before tears starting running down his face. 

 

_"Pidge, thank you for being like a little sister to me, and keep on believing in Mothman."_

 

Pidge smiled widely, saluting with the wrong hand as usual.

_"Hunk, uh, y-you're cooking is good."_

 

Hunk smiled as well. "Thanks, buddy." The yellow paladin said as he whipped his tears.

 

_"Allura, I know you hate me but... you're like the mother I never had. Also, Shiro likes you."_

 

Shiro started panicking, and hid behind the couch. Allura laughed aloud, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

 

"Coran, keep believing you are gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 

Lance saw Coran puffing out his chest, smiling. Lance grinned at this, not knowing how Keith would react.

 

_"A-and... and I miss you too."_

 

There was a crack in Keith's voice in the recording, almost as if he was... crying?

 

_"_ _I know you probably wont miss me, but whatever._ Just... just d-don't think about it too much... _"_

 

Lance felt anger rise in him. He missed him so much... how could he ever not when he knows that he is in an enemy ship?

 

_"You probably hate me because I 'joined' the Galra, but this is part of a bigger plan._  
So... bye."  


 

The recording stopped, and Lance's eyes were plastered with tears. He took the cube, putting it safely in his pocket. "...can I keep it?" He asked, sadness edged in the paladin's voice. Allura nodded. "Of course."  
Lance could only sadly walk to his room, feeling depressed. He wanted Keith back... He wanted to scratch his ears so that he could purr... purr for Lance. Just thinking about it made Lance flush, and his particle barrier activate. 

...He had to admit it. He was in love with the Red Paladin of Team Voltron.

* * *

Keith's eyes shot open, and his breathing was deep and heavy. He was floating with many pieces of debris from the Galran Ship he had blown up. With no ride, he was forced to sit there and wait...  
and wait...  
and wait...

Okay, waiting was boring. Keith groaned, growing more annoyed by the second. Maybe all the junk in the space he was in was making it so Red couldn't track him? Or maybe Red was coming back for him now?  
...or maybe Red chose another paladin.  
Keith heart dropped at the thought of it. Him, no longer a paladin? He would be useless... but was he still even a paladin? For all Team Voltron knew, Keith was currently working for the Galra. Unless his message cube got there?  
He sighed, wanting to just lay down in his bed. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded nice...  
'NO!' His thoughts pulled him away from the thought. 'If I fall asleep, I'll die!' Keith warned himself, using his blasters to move away from the debris. Light was shining towards him. What was it?  
He looked to see where the light was coming from, and found it's source. In front of him was an escape pod. In the escape pod was someone who looked familiar.   
"...Professor Holt?" His eyes widened, his jaw dropping a little.   
The pod opened for him, and the paladin got inside. Once the door was closed, Keith took off his helmet. He felt something jab him in the side, and realized the person had a blaster. He was knocked onto the ground, feeling weak.   
" _You're_ one of _them_." He growled, hitting the blaster into his head. Keith gasped in pain, curling up in a ball. "Please," Keith said, "d-don't hurt me..."  
"I won't if you tell me where my son is!" The man said, the gun scrapping against his head.   
"H-He escaped with his sister!" He cried out. The paladin felt so useless... so _helpless_...  
The man paused for a second, before raising the blaster again. "How do you know I have a daughter?"  
"W-we went to the Garrison together... I was a fighter pilot. I-I didn't know her personally, I just knew she was there." He explained.  
The man growled and hit him again. "Lies. _Your_ kind wouldn't be accepted into the Garrison!" Keith whimpered.  
"Please..." His solid yellow eyes gazed up at him. "I-I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me!" He said with a shaky breathe. "M-My name is Keith." He said, shaking beyond belief. 

"Give it up already." The professor said, not hitting him this time. Keith tried his hardest to retract the ears and fur, but to no avail. He felt the metal object hit his head again with more force, leaving him paralyzed on the ground.   
"I'm so sorry..." He cried, not being able to move. "I am so, so sorry...."

He felt the ship move, in a direction Keith could not find out. He didn't care at this point. He was broken. Utterly broken. He noticed the pilot have trouble with the controls. As soon as he could feel his body again, he got up and proceeded to tap buttons. "What are you doing? Calling your _friends_?" The man sneered. Keith growled. "You've changed, Sam." He muttered, and shock replaced the professor's face. "How did you now my name was Samuel?" He asked, holding onto Keith's arm.

"Like I said, I know your daughter. Katie Holt, but she went by Pidge at the Garrison." He informed, still pressing buttons until he got a signal to what seemed to be Voltron. He pressed it, and the screen showed a shocked Allura and the other Paladins.   
"Who are these- Matt?!? Katie?!?" He looked at the figures.  
"Dad!" The two shouted through the screen.   
"I guess this is your father, Pidge? You were right, we would get him back." The Altean Princess smiled. Her smile faded as she looked next to the professor. "Keith?" She asked, raising a brow.  
Keith looked at Allura with a scowl. "Nice to see you too." He looked at Shiro, wiggling his eyebrows. The black paladin blushed, and Keith's returned to his normal face. "I blew up the Galra ship. Lotor is hopefully dead, and-"  
"Why should we trust you?!?" Allura snapped. Keith felt his heart drop. He wasn't wanted. He wasn't needed.  
Keith sighed. "Fine then. Whatever you want to believe." Keith turned away and walked out of the room with some tears in his eyes. He supposed he already knew it was going to happen, but he could only hope. But that hope was dead now.

He closed the door that led to the extra passenger seats, and made his helmet protect his mouth from sucking in the air (or no air) of space. He made the door open, and he was sucked into the empty void of space once again. The door was closed as soon as it was open, but Keith was already out. He used his blasters to fly away, but he saw a red object in the distance.  
Keith squinted, and realized it was Red. His lion. He wasn't abandoned after all! The lion came flying after him, and caught him in his mouth. But at that point, Keith already blacked out.

* * *

 Lance could only watch in heart break as Keith left the scene. He felt so happy to see him alive, and why didn't Allura trust him? Galra or not, Keith wouldn't abandon him. He didn't even snap out of his thoughts about Keith after he had already slapped Allura, and at that point, he didn't have any regrets. "What the hell! He could have just ended this whole war and you and your stupid thing about Galras ignored that fact! He could have stopped more civilizations from being destroyed, and what do you say? _How can we trust you_? Not even a goddamn _thank you_?" He growled, and he felt himself being pulled away from her by Shiro. Allura was in tears on the ground.  
"The Galra killed my family." She sobbed. "And my race."  
"Well, that Galra may have just saved the entire universe." He snapped, pulling his arm away from Shiro grip.   
Coran wasn't paying attention, and jumped. Everyone looked at him, and he looked back. "The Red Lion left it's hangar!" He reported, looking nervous.

Lance paused. " _What?!?_ " He asked, looking shocked. Coran looked back at the state of the hangar. "The lions back! And is that... Keith?" The name made Lance's spirits lift, and he wasted no time rushing to Red's hangar. And there he was.  
Keith laid on the ground unconscious. Scorch marks were on his armor and faintly on his face, proving of the explosion. Lance picked him up bridle style, smirking. ' _I guess I'm repaying you for that bonding moment..._ ' He thought happily, his chest burning and his heart beat going rapid.

Lance brought the ex-paladin to his room, stripping him of his armor. Thank god he had his clothes underneath...

Lance began to clean the ex-paladin's armor, the scorch marks being hard to clean off. He heard a groan escape the ex-paladin's lips, and hope sparked in Lance. ' _He's alive._ ' He thought with happiness. He placed the armor on his desk, and started to scratch his ears. A purr escaped Keith, followed by a soft moan. Lance blushed, but continued anyways. Keith continued to moan, his voice sounding delighted and happy to be pet.   
Lance couldn't help it. It turned him on, and he just... he just _wanted_ Keith. He wanted to be inside Keith, to feel him. Oh, and how beautiful that would be...

Lance blushed and his hand moved down Keith's shirt to his pants, wanting to unzip them. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to... he wanted to so bad.   
He was hungry, and he needed to be fed.  
His hand pulled down Keith's pants, blushing at the blue underwear Keith wore. Could the ex-paladin possibly like him? ' _No._ ' He reasoned with himself. It's a common color for boys, anyways.  
He felt movement from Keith, and immediately pulled it up. He was red in embarrassment as well as arousal. He continued to scratch Keith's ears, and a few more moans escaped his mouth before he rolled over. Keith sat up and blinked sleepily at him. "Hey," Lance smiled.  
Keith blinked a few more times, before narrowing his eyes. "You were petting my ears again, weren't you." It was more of a statement then a question, and Lance nodded. Keith blushed, looking down. Lance followed Keith gaze, and realized the bulge in his pants he hadn't seen before when he took a peek.  
"I-I um... s-sorry. I forgot." He swallowed. Lance hugged him, burying his nose into the mullet Keith had.   
"I missed you..." He mumbled.

Keith grabbed his shirt, pushing him away. "Idiot." He yanked Lance forward, kissing him on the lips. The blue paladin was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. They broke away, gasping for air.   
Keith punched his arm. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this." He motioned to the two of them before walking out. 

Lance was in love with the Red Paladin of Team Voltron, that was for sure.


End file.
